


sounds like a plan

by septiplierhink



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, Table Sex, i just love yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: 1.8k worth of smut where yugyeom may or may not fuck bambam on a table...i have no excuses, i just love yugbam, and the world needs more yugbam smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue what the got7 dorm looks like, so lets just assume that there's a table at the perfect height to fuck someone on :))))
> 
> i'm literally so sorry if there are any typos, but enjoy!

It always seemed that the other members were out at odd times. The middle of the night, middle of the day, morning, evening. Really, the whole band had rotating schedules that meant they'd be in and out of the dorm at different times. But more often than not, they'd all be together, either in the dorm, or at a shoot. They were a band after all, a unit, a group.

However, on this fine evening, the only people left in the dorm were Bambam and Yugyeom.

They were friends, more than that. Okay maybe they were literally dating, or whatever that meant when they had to keep all affection at fan service level. But on nights like this, they felt like a real couple. Cuddling, kissing, making out, they could do whatever they wanted without any other members hearing or seeing anything.

It's not that they were worried the rest of the band would reject them. It's more of the company's dating policy. Nonetheless, tonight was a 'real couple' night. They only had an hour or two until the rest of the band would return, but that was an hour or two to do whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted, however they wanted.

Bambam, being Bambam, was in the kitchen, making ramen, but Yugyeom could only assume until he saw for himself.

Curious and eager, Yugyeom stepped into the dorm's kitchen where he did indeed find his boyfriend making ramen. He strode towards the boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing his head on Bam's shoulder. Realizing that Yugyeom was now perched on him, limbs round his middle, Bambam turned in the dancer's hold and kissed him quickly before returning to the task at hand.

"Bammie~ the boys will be back soon" Yugyeom nearly whined, nuzzling his head into Bambam's neck.

"Your point is...? I'll be done with this in a couple minutes. We can cuddle or whatever you want after we eat"

Yugyeom pouted disappointingly at Bambam's words. He had other plans in mind that he'd thought his boyfriend would share. Obviously not. He pushed his body flush against Bam's and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"But I don't wanna cuddle" He started, feeling Bam shiver as he spoke, "I wanna have you"

He ended his statement with a kiss behind Bambam's ear. Said kiss turned into a trail of kisses snaking down the boy's neck. Bam unknowingly began to push back against Yugyeom's body. He set his ingredients down and turned suddenly in Yugyeom's grasp.

"What exactly do you have in mind then?" He slung his arms around Yugyeom's shoulders, smirking as he addressed the younger, though Yugyeom could have sworn he saw a wink.

Yugyeom continued to hold Bambam tight around the waist. He slid his hands up and down the boy's sides, riding up his sweater as he did so.

"I was thinking we could take advantage of our time alone"

Yugyeom licked over his teeth as he spoke, throughly resisting the urge to slam Bambam against the counter top right then and there. Bambam pulled himself impossibly closer to the younger. He began to push and rut against Yugyeom's grinding hips, still surprised at how naturally their bodies slotted together.

"Sounds like a plan" Bam smiled as he was pulled back just enough to be able to jump up and wrap his legs around Yugyeom's taller form.

Yugyeom held him up at his thighs. He kept a firm grip on Bam, fingertips digging into the boy's skinny jeans as their lips finally met. Bam's always had the softest, fullest lips. Kissable and lovely. Yugyeom _should_ have been used to the feeling of their kiss. He had felt it so many times before. He _should_ have been adjusted to the way his boyfriend's teeth nipped at his own lips. Or the way his tongue licked over Yugyeom's mouth, but he wasn't. It felt new every single time. It felt like their first kiss, cliche and weird, but true.

Yugyeom continued to kiss the Thai boy, carrying him over to the large dining table just outside of the kitchen. Once he been close enough, he set Bam's body down on the tabletop. He stood in between Bambam's widespread legs. Bam's was leaning back on the surface, elbows supporting him as he caught his breath.

Yugyeom took no hesitation as he swiftly removed his shirt, tossing the article aside as Bam took notice and removed his own. Yugyeom leaned down, bringing Bambam back up to a sitting position. The kissed the boy again, their lips sliding against each others' in a practiced, skilled way.

Yugyeom's fingertips danced along Bambam's sides, ghosting over the skin until he caught his fingers in the loops of Bam's jeans. He rested his thumbs in the belt loops, pulling Bambam closer to the table's edge and rocking his hips. Bam grunted loudly as his already tight jeans became _even_ tighter. He slid back instantaneously, causing Yugyeom to pull his pants off with the fingers locked in the clothing's belt loops.

Now left in his boxers, Bambam moved himself back to the edge of the table. He desperately attempted to push Yugyeom's own pants down with the insides of his calves. Yugyeom ended up stepping out of the pants moments later, being left in only his underwear as well.

He retuned to Bam's body, pushing him down onto the table. Their chests pressed right up against each others', Yugyeom slid Bambam's boxers down his legs until the boy could kick them of onto the floor along with the rest of their forgotten clothes.

He inhaled sharply as he was met with the sight of Bambam's heaving, naked body on display in front of him. Splayed out on the table, Bambam ran his hands down his thighs, fingers then tangling in his own hair as Yugyeom simply watched before taking his underwear off as well. He kicked it behind and momentarily ducked below the table to retrieve as small bottle of lube from his pant's pocket. He returned to the tabletop, finding Bam still leaning back against he surface, legs swinging off the table's end.

Yugyeom set the bottle down on the surface, placing his hands on Bambam's hips and sliding him further the to edge and closer to his own body.

He pulled Bam against his body again, holding the back of one of his thighs. He reached over to where he'd left the bottle. He took it into his hands, snapping it open and coating his fingers.

He set it down once more and placed a pad against Bambam's entrance. He pressed in slightly, wanting to hear the gasps and grunts Bam made as he begged.

"Gyeom ahh~" He whined, "Go ahead already"

Yugyeom didn't need to be told twice. He sunk a digit inside Bam, pressing against his walls as the boy began to gasp and nearly moan.

Yugyeom took that as a sign, slipped another finger in alongside the other. He scissored them slowly, pulsing in and out of Bam as the boy rutted down on his hand. It hasn't been a _long_ time since they'd done this. It'd been a week, maybe two. They'd lost track. With the new promotions and shoots, they had barely any 'alone time'.

"Yug," Bam let out a breathy request, "Another one, c'mon"

Yugyeom smirked, he held Bam at his hip, smashing him down against his fingers. He of course added another, par Bambam's request. He stretched Bam further, satisfied with the sounds of his boyfriend's sweaty skin sliding against the wood tabletop.

"That's enough for you" He cooed, removing his fingers from Bam's warmth.

Yugyeom reached over to where he'd last left the bottle, coating himself in the slick as he witnessed Bam struggle to satisfy his need for friction. Watching as Bambam rocked his hips up into the empty air, moaning as he fucked virtually nothing.

Within moments, Yugyeom steadied Bambam's hips, bringing himself against Bam's entrance once more. He looked back at his boyfriend who was already returning the eye contact.

"Just tell me when, tell me if I hurt you" Yugyeom said as usual, not wanting to hurt the boy if he didn't want.

Bam rutted towards Yugyeom again, pushing the head of his cock in ever so slightly. His mouth dropped open at the sensation, quickly speaking.

"You can go now" Quiet and breathy, his request came through, resulting him Yugyeom slowly pulling Bam's hips closer to him, sinking further inside his boyfriend.

Yugyeom grunted loudly as he bottomed out, feeling Bambam tight around his shaft. He watched carefully as he saw his length disappear inside his boyfriend. Loving the way Bambam's pretty little hole stretched around his cock. He leaned down, pressing Bam against the table as he began to thrust shallowly. Testing Bambam's limits, he placed his hands on the backs of his boyfriend's thighs. He pushed down on his legs, creating a deeper angle as he fucked Bam into the table.

Bam let out a dragged moan as Yugyeom caught his prostate briefly. He slid himself hard against Yugyeom in the hopes it would replicate the desirable angle. With Bambam's actions, Yugyeom started pressing kisses to the boy's neck. He slung one of Bam's legs over his shoulder, a hand still pushing at the backs of his knees.

His thrusts became faster and harder as he suspected his boyfriend wouldn't enjoy being fucked onto a solid surface such as a table much longer. He continued licking and sucking _hard_ against the juncture of Bambam's neck and shoulder. He left dark, purpling hickeys on the tanned skin. He slug a second leg over his shoulder, nearly folding Bam in half. But Bambam was quite flexible, so he didn't mind.

Bam reached up and around Yugyeom's neck, bringing the dancer's face to his, kissing him again as Yugyeom thrusted even harder, even deeper, slamming his prostate with ever pulse.

"Yug- I'm go-" He started, unable to form a sentence. But who could blame him.

Yugyeom pushed down harder, pressing Bam's thighs against his chest. He smiled into the boy's mouth.

"Yeah go ahead, babe, it's okay"

With Yugyeom's words, Bambam cried out loudly as his body shook with emotion. His orgasm ripping through him as he came hard onto his and Yugyeom's chests. Not a second later, he felt himself filling up, Yugyeom grinning down at him before he pulled out.

Bambam stayed leaning back on the table, not wanting any more cum to spill out of his ass, less mess, more post sex cuddles. He threw his head back, still propped up on his elbows he chucked, overcome with feelings.

"What's so funny, Bambi?" Yugyeom returned to the table with a box of tissues, he began to clean Bambam up before himself shortly after. 

"I dunno... That was just, really good.." He shook his head, still laughing to himself.

"I'm glad you thought so" Yugyeom smiled as he usually did, handing Bambam his clothes for the floor, though he'd probably just change into pyjamas as soon as he got off the table. "Do you think the ramen is still hot?"

"Warm, maybe, I can heat it up after I get changed" Bam stood up off the table, immediately feeling Yugyeom's arms wrap around his waist again.

"Sounds like a plan"

**Author's Note:**

> wowie i love them :') anyway, thank you for reading, my tumblr's @sweaterpawslogan if you wanna talk yugbam with me!
> 
> fyi, i'll be writing a lot of yugbam smut in the incoming weeks, so if this isn't crap, consider subscribing! 
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos greatly appreciated :')


End file.
